midkemiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jidu
Jidu was Ruling Lord of House Tuscalora known for his belligerent temperament and disliking backing down. He was a fat man with round face and jowls and had his eyelids long-lashed as a woman's. He appeared with jade bracelets covering his plump wrists. Shewn discs of shell clinked and clouds of perfumes hung around him when he moved. History His argumentative reputation had led to bloodshed with his neighbours to the south but did not dare to follow this practice with Sezu of the Acoma on the north. He had once offered to sell him an acreage of land but Sezu had declined because the land was useless. His profits came only from chocha-la bushes, the rare variety of chocha beans. He would hire migrant workers from Neskesha to help with the harvest, when his crop is abundant. Subsequently he was against the Alliance for War, for the Riftwar inevitably bent commerce away from chocha and into the pockets of armourers and weapons masters. Jidu bet on his Strike Leader in the wrestling arena in Sulan-Qu. He wagered 30 centuries on the first bout, Buntokapi defeated his champion and was paid in gems. Jidu refused to back off and the second bout was for 500 centuries but he was unable to pay so this he noted in the paper contract. His champion lost the next two bets wagered double or nothing. The quadruple defeat was the talk of Sulan-Qu for a week. At present the Lord of the Tuscalora owed the Acoma a total of 2000 centuries since he could not honor his debt. Jican the hadonra of the Acoma sent two polite reminders and received no answer at all. Mara repeated the plead but Jidu replied insultingly and asked to cease nagging at him. Confrontation with the Acoma As a response, Mara went accompanied by Papewaio and fifty men in her retinue to meet Jidu, who was reluctant to pay his debt, saying that it was a matter between gentlemen, and that they had left the bet to bee agreed upon future wagers. After a brief bartering, the Tuscalora soldiers attacked the Acoma. Papewaio fiercely protected Mara's litter, but the Acoma were overwhelmed. Mara herself was injured by an arrow. As she fell down, she managed to grasp a bow, and helped by a felled soldier, she had enough strength to shoot a signal arrow in the sky. While the Tuscalora soldiers closed around the litter, Jidu made plans of capture Mara's son and force his grandfather to withdraw Anasati support from the Alliance for War. Soon however he was notified by a runner that Acoma troops had penetrated the orchards and fired his chocha-la bushes. Plus, two Acoma Strike Leaders with a force of 300 warriors took position between the burning crops and the river forbidding his workers to put down the fire. Now of the 50 guards of the Acoma, barely 20 remained and Jidu ordered his men to stop. If he did not surrender honour and let the Acoma put down the fires they lighted, his house would be financially destroyed since the field would not grow again to cover the cost within his lifetime, and this happened 3 months before the chocha-la harvest. After consulting with his hadonra, he bartered for 250 centuries of the 2000 he owed, since he needed the rest to repair his damage. He claimed that Bunto understood this and promised a favorable schedule of 5 years, with 500 centuries a year. However these words contradicted his earlier claims about his trade with Bunto. Mara then asked Jidu for the useless piece of land, supposedly for the cho-ja she hosted, willing to cancel his debt, promising also access for the Tuscalora wagons to the Imperial Highway. Also, she asked for a vow not to oppose the Acoma for his lifetime. Jidu having no other alternative, offered his land and vowed on his ancient sword. As a consequence, Mara ordered to flood a ravine between her southernmost needra meadows and made a river; Jidu wrote daily, begging permission to transport his crops down the ravine by boat, however, Jican pointed out the right-of-way Mara granted permitted only wagons. Mara built a bridge across the before market season so that he keeps paying a toll and subsequently making him a vassal. category:Tsurani category:males Category:Noble